The present invention relates to a socket wrench and, more specifically, to a socket wrench and light source arrangement, which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to operate.
Various screwdrivers with light source means have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. A screwdriver with light source means is practical for use in a dark place. Further, different wrenches may be used when repairing the tires or parts of a motor vehicle. However, regular commercially available wrenches for motor vehicle repair works are not equipped with light source means. When using a wrench to repair a motor vehicle in the dark, an external light source must be provided.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench, which has a light source installed therein. It is another object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench, which can be set between a first working position to turn on the light source installed therein, and a second working position to turn off the light source. It is another object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench and light source arrangement, which enables the user to remove the light source unit from the socket wrench easily without affecting the function of the socket wrench. According to the present invention, the socket wrench and light source arrangement comprises a wrench, the wrench comprising a polygonal socket hole, a battery chamber axially disposed inside the socket hole, and two locating grooves spaced around the periphery of the socket hole at different elevations, a socket coupled to the wrench and alternatively secured to the locating grooves between a first working position and a second working position, and a light source unit, the light source unit comprising a battery installed in the battery chamber of the wrench, an electrically insulative holder plate mounted in the socket and holding a metal contact plate, a metal spring, and a lamp, for example, a LED. The LED is electrically connected to the battery to emit light when the socket is set in the first position, or electrically disconnected from the battery to turn off light when the socket is set in the second position.